


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: 1940's apartment building, 1940's music, Apartment, Brooklyn, Captain America Exhibit, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, New York, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smithsonian, Stark Tower, Sweet, bucky being bored, nice and fluffy, quick fic, sweet reminders, training range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in this fic Steve shows Bucky all the new things of this century, the new technology but also shows him their past, where they come from and how everything evolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> after listening to Harry James - It's been a long, long time from The Captain America: The Winter Soldier Soundtrack, I willed myself to come up with an idea for a fic. finally I found one. I loved it and started writing. I hope you like it! I think it's pretty badly written still a bit of a beginner with the whole fanfic writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a nice litle dance in Steve's apartment in Brooklyn

In the now empty old, apartment Steve used to live in both the men were waltzing across the living room like it were the 1940's, when they were young and about to join the army. When Steve was the little, thin man and Bucky the strong big guy. Now all had been swapped?... Well not quite true but anyway, Steve was the strong big guy, with extraordinary strength and Bucky was still the same but had metal arm.

Bucky looked up in those dazzling, big, bright blue eyes. Giving his soldier a soft smile. "It's great to see you again" he said, Steven could feel he meant it, saying it with whole his heart. It was quite true it was nice too see his best friend again, the one who he had been friends with since they were thirteen years old. Steve savoured this moment, staying quiet for some time before he embraced him tighter, smiling "I missed you"

Soft music played on the background as they waltzed to the sound, Bucky's head on Steve's chest. Feeling peaceful, at ease and home again. Bucky really had missed him after 70 years being back in his own grip, felt amazing, the best thing that could have ever happened in his life. After being this killing machine and man-made weapon for HYDRA so long, he was so happy he had found the soldier again

"What are you thinking about?" The captain asked softly, looking down at the brown haired guy

"You." Bucky whispers softly with a sly smile.

Steve wanted to kiss him as soon he had said that but all he did was blush, having really missed the jerk too. The jerk who saved him many times from bullies and dangerous situations on missions, he was his dearest friend from when they first met.

They both were happy they had each other again. In the darkness and with the light of the moon they danced the night away.


	2. Smithsonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky to visit his exhibit in the Smithsonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juet another little fic with my both fav characters, Steve and Bucky. This time at the smithsonian.

Steve walks into the training range of Stark Tower, finding Bucky there who was throwing knifes. It scared him slightly, was he hurt or angry or just bored in need of training? Steve didn't know, so approached him in a save way.

"Hey, there, Buck." Steve smiles, stopping some feet away from him

Bucky looks up, "Hey, Steve." He sighs softly, putting down the knifes. 

Steve looks at Bucky, "you bored?"

"You could say that." Bucky smiles, walking over to Steve and hugs him tightly. "I missed you. Hoped you'd be down here."

Steve looks around the room and chuckles softly, "this is not where I train, Bucky. Barton trains here." 

"Oh." He says softly, pulling back. "Well it was nice though. Clearing my head for a bit." 

"However you were bored right?" 

Bucky nods, "yeah."

"Shall we go to the smithsonian, to refresh a good part of your memory? There is a exhibit in honour of me." Steve smiles

Bucky nods, straight away. "Please. Is everything there?" 

Steve shrugs, "I've heard The Howling Commando suits are on maniques." 

Bucky nods, pulls away and takes Steve's hand leading him out of the training range and to his own floor. They got dressed properly. Steve in his gray hoodie and blue cap on, sweatpants and trainers. Bucky went for a leather jacket, that covered both his arms and wore a glove over his metal hand. Further he wore some trousers and army boots. His leather jacket was open revealing an Army green tank top and dog tags tangling around his neck. 

Once finished they make their way to the Smithsonian.

~*~*~*~*~

At the Smithsonian, they had to be careful not to be recognised. Bucky his long hair and dull eyes made a profit for him because no one recognised him as James Bucky Barnes, although Steve had to be careful. Some kid had recognised him but Steve told him not to tell anyone. 

The kid just shook his head and stared at him amazed. 

They make their way through the hall, passed the first stage of Steve's live, with the billboards showing Steve's transformation to the big hall with the Howling Commando suits. 

Bucky smiles at this, "wow, they still got my suit." He whispers into Steve's ear, "where has yours gone?"

Steve licks his lips and presses them in a thin line. "I wore it on the pontomac. In the helicarries, remember?" 

Bucky shudders and remembers, "sorry." He apologises softly, "I didn't mean-"

Steve cuts him off with a kiss and they continue their tour through the exhibit. Having the best day in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure if you have any ideas to deliver them to me. I love to receive prompts and see if I can work them out. I'll always dedicate them to you and to the person who gave me the prompt.... I think this is enough... oh wait um... make sure you follow me on Tumblr, Livejournal or Wattpad! Also it would be nice to know your opinion! 
> 
> Now I think this is enough to be going on with, don't you? 
> 
> *gives you cookie*


End file.
